1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to moving gymnasium partitions and more specifically it relates to electrically operated folding operable walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous moving gymnasium partitions have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include mechanisms which open and close the moving gymnasium partitions automatically by an electrical system, which can accidentally trap a person therebetween. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.